Dr. Krankcase
Doctor Krankcase is a playable character in the Skylanders series, in the Skylanders series he is a part of the Tech Element. History Skylanders Biography Doom Raider: No one is really quite sure exactly what Dr. Krankcase is a doctor of... but his technical engineering achievements are legendary. The secret to his success lies in his modified concoction of glowing green goo, which causes wooden objects to come to life and turn evil. His unique skillset makes him a valuable asset to the Doom Raiders, who have plenty of nefarious uses for evil wooden creatures. It is also commonly known that Dr. Krankcase served as an evil inspiration to Kaos once upon a time, who had figured out how to make his own wooden creatures, the Wilikin, come to life after reading about the doctor's exploits in the Minion Monthly Catalog. Kaos also respected Dr. K's interest in world domination and doom engineering, not to mention his well-documented love of pickles. Skylander: No one is really quite sure what exactly Dr. Krankcase is a doctor of. But his technical engineering achievements are legendary. The secret to his success lies in his modified concoction of glowing green goo, which causes wooden objects to come to life and turn evil. His unique skill set makes him a valuable asset to the Doom Raiders, who have plenty of nefarious uses for evil wooden creatures. It is also commonly known that Dr. Krankcase served as an evil inspiration to Kaos once upon a time, who had figured out how to make his own wooden creatures, the Wilikin, come to life after reading about the doctor’s exploits in the Minion Monthly Catalog. Kaos also respected Dr. K’s interest in world domination, doom, and his well-documented love of pickles. After being captured by the Trap Masters, Eon gave Krankcase a choice - either go back to a newly reformed Cloudcracker Prison or become a Skylander Sensei, teaching a new generation of Imaginators his formidable battle skills as well as how to stay clear of a life of crime. The doctor accepted this deal but first had to prove himself by helping to re-arrange all the books in the Academy’s library, a task which took almost two years, testing every ounce of will he had. And his knowledge of the alphabet. Now he uses that newfound knowledge to train Imaginators on the A, B, Cs of shooting, as the master of the Quickshot Class. Actions Dr. Krankcase appears in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol. Dr. Krankcase was one of the Doom Raiders that pilleged Skylands until he was captured by the Trap Masters in Skylanders: Trap Team, were he and the other Doom Raiders were sent to Cloudcracker Prison until Kaos destroyed the prison. He returned helping the Golden Queen and the other Doom Raiders, often trying to look for a substance that will power up Traptainium until he decided that he would need Kaos to send someone to the future for a peace of hidden cheese. He also built an army of Evilikins, When he captured Kaos he had to Take on the Skylanders after they captured one of his creations known as Scrap Shooter. He held them off just as Wolfgang took Kaos and jumped away, whitch lead to him fighting the Skylanders as long as he can until he was defeated and Trapped. He also has a Villain Quest that allows him to melt panaramas. He also appears in Skylanders: Battlecast, as one of the main antagonists. He appears in Skylanders: SuperChargers, in a minigame as well as a non-playable racer in the villains races. This part could also be said in Skylanders: Imaginators. Dr. Krankcase is a playable racer in Skylanders: SuperChargeers Racing. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Dr. Krankcase gave up his life of crime and became a Skylander Sensei to train Imaginators of the Quickshot Class. Dr. Krankcase appears in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, where it appears that Dr. Krankcase went back to a life of crime as an antagonist and can be captured once again. He also has a counterpart known as Dark Dr. Krankcase. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Skylanders: Issue 12 Graduation Day Trivia *Both Dr. Krankcase and Dr. Neo Cortex are the only playable doctors in the Skylanders series. Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Technomagic Category:False Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Chi Wizards Category:Villains (Skylanders) Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Summoners